


Iterations

by Sihaya Black (beledibabe)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beledibabe/pseuds/Sihaya%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These started out as little snippets sent to Em during a particularly difficult time. There is no plot or attempt at characterization, just sex. My only goal was to brighten her day and push as many buttons as possible. DO NOT READ if you're squicked by the rampant use of sex toys, ropes, ice cubes, Nair, scissors, oscillating fans or an occasional enema. Sherry says I'm allowed to use the Burn Your Face Off category. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Iterations

**Author's Note:**

> These started out as little snippets sent to Em during a particularly difficult time. There is no plot or attempt at characterization, just sex. My only goal was to brighten her day and push as many buttons as possible. DO NOT READ if you're squicked by the rampant use of sex toys, ropes, ice cubes, Nair, scissors, oscillating fans or an occasional enema. Sherry says I'm allowed to use the Burn Your Face Off category. Thanks!

First

Jim shivered and moaned, the gag muffling the sounds. He started as a warm, slick heaviness dragged down his bare back, and his fingers clutched at the soft but strong leather straps that bound his wrists and ankles. The mattress moved, weight shifting down toward his hips. A hand stroked his ass, then firmly pulled one cheek to the side, while the warmth, the slickness teased down between them. He jerked and twisted his head to the side, trying vainly to peer through the thick blindfold that cloaked his eyes. A pause, another stroke on his ass, firm but gentle, and then he was opened, his body slowly unfolding around the heaviness. He gasped and shook, muscles bunching, and the penetration stilled inside him. A deep breath, a conscious calm, and he nodded once. More pressure, a slow push. A pause. He cried out in his pleasure as the vibrations began.

***

Second

Jim twisted his hands slightly, testing the bonds, and shuddered as the rope drawn firmly between his ass cheeks shifted. The large, strategically placed and well-lubed knot pressed deeper inside, and he automatically clenched his muscles, intensifying the sensation of being filled. He wriggled unconsciously and gasped as the soft, smooth rope looped around his balls and cock caressed the tender, sensitive skin, providing both intense excitement and increasing frustration.

"Don't move." The words were growled more than spoken. He could feel the heat of his lover behind him, looming over him as he lay helpless, trussed on the bed.

Kisses and nips, licks and gentle bites trailed down his back and side, each one an invitation to writhe, to press into that beloved body behind him. But he kept still as ordered. His flesh quivered at each passing caress, and he clenched his jaw to keep from begging. Impossible.

"Please, please. . ."

"Soon," was the whispered promise, the gentle exhalation tickling the short hairs at the top of his thighs. The knot was manipulated, in, out, around in tight circles, burning flashes that consumed his body but granted no release. Finally, in desperation, he wailed his frustration.

"Now. . ." The rope binding his cock and balls was suddenly gone. A firm hand grasped and pulled at him, the other still moving the knot inside. . .

He bucked and screamed, every muscle and tendon guy-wire taut, thrashing helplessly. Panting, limp with exhaustion, he felt himself released from his bonds, and curled up against the warm body that held him tightly.

***

Third

Twenty-seven. Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. He tensed in anticipation and was suddenly glad for the support of the ropes binding him to heavy wooden beam.

Thirty.

Nerve ends screamed as the cool air licked over his exposed flesh, gusting and swirling around his ready-to-burst cock and balls. He panted, shallow pleas for pity, as the breeze continued, unbearably strong on his sensitized skin. He knew there was no immediate hope of release, however. The heavy denim of his jeans was cinched tightly around the base of his cock and balls, a button-fly cockring. His jeans and heavy flannel shirt covered him completely, leaving only his erection and balls exposed to the tormenting fingers of cool air.

With a sharp click, the breeze was gone as quickly as it came.

A low chuckle. He automatically turned his head to see, although the blindfold prevented even a sliver of light from breaking the velvety darkness. Another chuckle, and he shivered at the sudden warmth beside him.

A finger traced the length of his cock, which jerked and twitched at the unexpected touch. He sagged against the ropes for a moment, dizzy with frustration. Then he thrust his pelvis forward as far as he could, ignoring the ropes digging into his hips and thighs.

"Please. . ." His voice was a ragged whisper.

The only answer was another throaty chuckle. The warmth intensified, and he could feel his lover standing only a hair's-breadth from him. His arms ached to reach out and fold his beloved close.

"Please. . ." He tried again, his voice breaking like a fourteen-year-old's. His fingers clenched and unclenched in futile grasps.

"Yes. . ." Spoken so softly into his ear that he almost missed it.

He screamed as a hot mouth engulfed the head of his cock, a rough tongue dragging over the tip. Skillful fingers massaged his balls, while that talented mouth did wonderful things to his cock. He pleaded for release, his voice stumbling and halting, the words becoming lost in the haze of heat that spread through him. Over and over that tongue, those lips, tormented him with the promise of what was to come, until he could not control his shaking and wondered if he would ever again fill his lungs completely.

Then the fingers moved, a button sprang free, and he gratefully breached the barrier, carried away on the tide of his orgasm.

Later, much later, he found himself washed back on the shore, bonds sundered, cradled in the capable arms of his lover.

***

Fourth

It was harder without the restraints. Harder to keep still. Harder to rely only on his rapidly-weakening self-control. But his lover had asked him to try, so he pressed his palms against the sheets and stared fixedly at the ceiling.

"Breathe, Jim." The voice contained a hint of a chuckle beneath the obvious concern.

He breathed. In. Out. The slick nylon lining his zipped-up jacket brushed against his chest, teasing his warm nipples. A droplet of sweat trailed, snail-like, down his left armpit. It tickled, and he barely stopped himself from squirming.

"Hold on. I'll be there in a second." His lover's amusement was very evident.

He shivered, aware of the cool air over the lower half of his body. The contrast was. . . exciting. Arms and chest: warm. Legs and hips and everything else: cool. Hot and cold, with the dividing line at this waist. He didn't raise his head or try to look down his body, but he could feel his erection jerk and quiver, completely exposed to his lover's eyes.

"Oh, man, you are _so_ ready."

The bed dipped and fast, dry kisses marched up his legs, turning long and wet once they reached his inner thighs. He groaned, his fingers clutching futilely at the sheets. The kisses danced over his hip bones and along the lower edge of his jacket. A bare thigh pressed against his, strong hands caressed his chest, sliding the fabric over his nipples. Then his lover's face appeared above him and he blinked rapidly, eyes burning from staring so hard at the ceiling. A smiling mouth kissed his, a gentle hand stroked the side of this face, and he felt his muscles both relax from the sweet contact and tighten from sheer excitement. A peculiar sensation, he thought vaguely, sort of like the contrast between his clothed half and his naked half. And then his lover murmured low in his throat and demanded his full attention.

He was straddled and relished the weight holding him captive. He could move now, wriggle and writhe without restraint, for his lover's body would keep him grounded, pressed into the gently-yielding mattress.

Another kiss, a purposeful shift of the body above, and then his erection was firmly grasped and a tantalizing warmth pressed against the tip. He briefly squeezed his eyes closed as the pressure increased, then forced them open to watch the play of emotion over his lover's face as he lowered himself slowly onto his cock. There was no pain -- they were too experienced for that -- but the slow blossoming of pleasure on those familiar features brought a catch to his breath. The warmth surrounded him, the pressure down the length of his erection increased, and finally his lover came to rest, completely impaled on his cock.

Another shift, and two hands grasped his tightly.

"You can move now. . ."

He raised his forearms and their clasped hands, providing stability for them both. Then he began to thrust upward, tension curling in his belly. The sight of that dear face above him, hair swinging wildly as they slid against each other, wound him tighter and tighter, until his gut ached and his throat burned and he knew, as he had never known before, that _this_ was bliss.

A bitten-off scream, a writhe and a moan -- his lover came hard. A squeeze, a thrust, a pulse -- they were joined in this, as in all things.

***

Fifth

He lay naked across his lover's lap and shivered at the touch of his lover's clever hands. Soft, worn denim caressed his tense stomach and legs, while his erection was gently gripped between strong thighs. His own hands were tied in front of him with the belt from his gray bathrobe, and he awkwardly clutched at the bunched sheets.

"Hey, you're doing great. . ." the voice soothed, and one warm hand slid down his back. It felt like a trail of fire igniting his sensitive skin. The other hand. . . He quivered, his flesh jumping like that of a high-strung horse, and muffled his groans by burying his face in the mattress. Ohgodohgodohgod. . .

His cheeks were spread again, and more slickness added to the slickness that was already there. Smooth hardness pressed against him. It was warm, for his lover had held it in his hand, chasing away the chill. The pressure increased, and he opened up around it, embraced it, enclosed it within himself. Only a thin chain trailed from his body, evidence of what was hidden inside. A tremor passed through him.

A soothing pat on his ass. "Only three more to go."

His fingers twisted in the soft cotton of the sheets, and he managed a shaky breath. Again the metal pressed against him, and he opened to receive it. But this time his lover did not push it all the way in, and Jim was suspended at that moment when the flame licked his flesh, sending tendrils of fire dancing down his nerve-ends. Gentle fingers manipulated the ball, holding it in place, teasing the muscle open that wanted so to close, making his enflamed body jerk and quiver. He clenched his teeth and swallowed his moan. A sudden push and it was inside, and he sucked in a lungful of air, then rubbed his sweaty face against the sheets.

Two more. One more.

"They're all in, Jim."

Fingertips drew delicate traceries over the backs of his thighs, his ass, his back. His lover leaned over and pressed a kiss to the back of his head. He turned toward those lips, seeking a moment to calm himself, fitting his own lips to his lover's, welcoming his lover's tongue into his body as he had welcomed each and every ball. . .

His lover's hand tensed and his mouth became more demanding. A quick tug was all the warning he received before the earth split open around him and he plummeted into the inferno. Every ball that exited his body stoked the flames, sending waves of fire cascading down his nerves. The pace was relentless - fast enough that there was no letup from the constant assault, slow enough to draw out every exquisite sensation. He writhed in his lover's lap, his moans rising into wails as the torment continued.

Then the pressure on his cock increased as the thighs beneath him shifted. It was enough - more than enough - to push him over the edge. He flailed against the mattress as he emptied himself, trusting the arms holding him to keep him from harm.

He lay panting, barely aware of the rain of kisses over his neck and shoulders, only vaguely conscious of being cleaned and his bonds released. He was almost asleep, his body limp, but followed the gentle pushes and prods until he was curled up on dry sheets. When his lover stripped and joined him, Jim sighed and his lips curled into a soft smile. He drifted off to sleep wrapped in loving arms.

***

Sixth

Jim sat back on his heels, slightly breathless, and surveyed his handiwork. He was very pleased. His lover lay spreadeagled on the bed, pinioned with soft leather restraints, chest heaving as he panted for breath.

"Not bad, old man. Now you've got me, what're you going to do with me?" The jeering words were said with a smile.

Jim's only answer was to return that smile, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

He slid off the bed, his hand caressing a fleece-covered thigh and calf, briefly tickling a sock-clad foot.

"Don't go away," he said as he padded down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah, right," came the muttered reply.

Within a minute he was back beside the bed, his gaze flicking over his lover's body. His lover's fully clothed body. His lover's soon-to-be-naked body.

He grabbed the cuff of the sweatpants and growled, "Don't move. . ."

"Wait! Jim! I _like_ these sweatpants! Don't cut them!"

He paused at the knee, his fingers caressing bare flesh. "You should've thought of that before daring me to catch you, Chief. Now you're mine, and I can do with you whatever I want. And I want you naked."

Despite the pitiful pleas for mercy, despite the puppy-dog eyes, Jim cut his way up each leg to the waistband, tugging the ruined pants out from beneath his voluble but sensibly motionless lover. Jim put aside the scissors for a moment to tuck two pillows at the small of his lover's back, raising that tempting ass into a more accessible position. He spread his lover's legs apart and allowed enough slack in the bonds for him to bend his knees. Satisfied, Jim took up the scissors once again and removed shirt and tee-shirt, leaving his lover with only socks and an erection that bobbed and waved enticingly, like a standard before battle.

Sitting back again, narrowed eyes raking over the slightly-squirming body before him, Jim schooled himself to calmness. He was conscious of each breath, conscious of the throbbing pressure of his full cock, trapped beneath the unyielding denim of his jeans, conscious of every tiny twitch and movement his lover made. He wanted to claim what was his, place his mark on what he had won, but first he wanted to spend some time tormenting his lover. How long he spent at the task would depend on how long he could withstand the urge to plunge deep inside that willing body spread out before him like a banquet.

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and knelt between the outspread legs, amusing himself by blowing soft puffs of air over his lover's ripe cock and ass. Every breath was rewarded with a shiver and a moan, the outstretched thigh muscles bunching and flexing. Coating one finger, he directed a stream of warm air against his lover's tightening balls, then swiftly pressed inside.

A soft sigh and ragged breath encouraged him to explore. He moved his finger in circles, eliciting another quiver and a muttered plea to continue. His own cock twitched at the thought of replacing that finger, and rubbed maddeningly against the confines of his jeans. A second finger joined the first, and he watched, spellbound, as his fingers disappeared between the goosefleshed cheeks. A breathless cry rewarded his movements, coming again when he blew across the tip of his lover's erection. The ache within him grew, taking its rhythm from his heartbeat, throbbing in his cock and balls and turning the edges of his sight scarlet with desire.

His free hand unzipped his jeans and carefully drew out his engorged cock. He lubed himself gently, straining against the urge to thrust into his own fist and have done with it. With a final rough caress, he pulled his fingers free, spread those tense cheeks as wide apart as possible, and began to press himself inside. A cry of surprise was checked almost as soon as it left his lover's throat, and he felt the muscles loosen around him, welcoming him. Unable to stop before he was fully sheathed in his lover's flesh, he grunted and grasped the soft flesh harder, thrusting his hips forward until he could go no further. He rested for a moment, blinking the sweat from his eyes, reveling in the heat and pressure that surrounded him, a counterpoint to the flames burning within. His fingers slipped a little from his lover's sweat, so he gripped that delicious ass tighter and began to slide his cock out of the encompassing warmth.

Retreating was almost as exciting as entering, flavored as it was with thoughts of returning over and over to that heat, burying himself again and again in that welcoming ass. Strident cries of pleasure encouraged and teased him, a sudden clenching of muscles gripped him tightly, clouding his vision. He tried to maintain his balance, tried to walk that fine line along the top of the precipice, tried to. . .

He screamed as he fell, dragging his lover along with him, their voices as entwined as their bodies. His thrusts slowed as exhaustion claimed his body, and he collapsed gratefully onto his lover's sweat-soaked chest. He drifted for a while, lips and hands gently stroking soft skin. Finally, with a sigh, he roused himself and pulled free, undoing his lover's bonds and giving them both a rough cleaning before sliding between the sheets.

***

Seventh

Aaaaaahhhh. . . It didn't hurt, it wasn't pain. . . Not really. But it felt very, very strange.

Jim calmed himself, taking the deep breaths and centering his thoughts in a process that was almost automatic now. The blindfold helped. His fingers curled around the stout leather straps that held his arms outstretched on the bed, and he shifted his raised hips slightly. Two hands immediately squeezed his cheeks -- a reminder not to move yet. He could feel his lover kneeling between his widespread legs, a warm focal point for his sense of touch. At least it would help him cope with. . . patiently endure. . . take his mind off. . .

Oh, hell. It was bubbling, now. Tiny, teeny bubbles, tickling. . .

"Hold still, love. Only another minute." The hands that held his ass open gently kneaded his tense cheeks, and he took a shaky breath.

A minute. He could manage to stay still for another minute.

The seconds ticked by, and finally his lover moved, releasing one cheek. He was spread open again, and a warm washcloth passed over his ass and the backs of his balls, wiping away those irritating bubbles. . . and the stubble of hair that had remained after the scissors were finished.

"Oh, man, look at you. . . You are so awesome. All clean and ready for me to taste. . ." The soft words of flowed around and through him, making him quiver as much as the gentle currents of air passing over his damp, newly-bare skin. The pillows that lifted his ass into the air were adjusted, leaving his half-hard cock and balls hanging free. Hands stroked down his thighs and calves, minutely shifting the ankle restraints, making him more comfortable by intuition. Those same hands continued back up the inside of his calves, up the inside of his thighs, to tickle the softness at the join of hip and thigh.

He squirmed. It felt good, but after all the teasing touches of the past half-hour, he wanted. . . no, he _needed_ more. His nerves cried out for it, his body screamed for it. If necessary, he would beg.

"Please, Chief. . ."

"I know." The hands immediately stopped teasing and increased the pressure of their strokes. "You don't have to ask, Jim. I'll take care of you."

He was spread open again. Warm air caressed the sensitive skin of his ass as his lover whispered of plans and dreams, and he took a shaky breath before the soft lips brushed over him. He shivered in response.

Another kiss, a nuzzle, a brief flick of the tongue made him gasp. Goosebumps raced over his body, followed by lashes of molten lava as the tongue tickled and teased and then, firmly probed him. He writhed against his bonds as he blossomed around that maddening tongue, welcoming it within him, as one would welcome a dearest wish. Fingers slid around his balls, cupping and massaging, then moved to slip down his cock, passing over the tip again and again until Jim moaned.

He moaned again when that teasing tongue disappeared and he waited breathlessly for the new touch. Ahhhh. . .

Slick fingers replaced the tongue, and he shuddered as they relentlessly, almost ruthlessly pumped into him. The quick strokes hurried him along, pushing him toward orgasm.

Then the fingers were gone. He wailed helplessly, his cry cut short when the pressure returned. He tried to lunge back, to impale himself, but the pinions prevented movement. Slowly, so slowly that he could feel every tiny bump and ridge on his lover's cock, it entered him. Jim panted, willing his lover to hurry, to allow him the release he so desperately craved.

Finally he came to rest, his thighs pressed against Jim's, his hands sweeping broad caresses over Jim's quivering back. With a grunt, Jim tightened his muscles, eliciting a surprised gasp from his lover, and a gentle rain of kisses on his shoulders. Then his lover began to thrust, long, powerful strokes that felt as if they were scraping him clean as they filled him, renewing him. Fire surged through Jim, taking him by surprise, shaking him like a rag doll pinned down by his lover's cock. A hand grasped his erection and pumped once, twice, dragging him over the edge. He heard a thin wail, which he dimly recognized as his own, as he emptied himself into the warm hand.

Another thrust, and his lover gave a guttural cry, spasming inside him for a long moment. He paused, gasps filling the silence, and then slowly pulled free, leaving Jim bereft. After a careful cleaning his bonds were loosened, and he was cradled against a sweat-soaked body, relaxing in his lover's protective arms.

***

Eighth

The movie was still playing on the tv, but Jim didn't have a clue what it was about, even though he'd seen it what. . . five, six times before? He sprawled on the couch, head cradled on a bright throw pillow, feet up on the far arm. The tight tee-shirt stretched over his chest and over his shoulders and over the snug clamps on his nipples, a constant source of nerve-scraping stimulation.

His lover leaned forward, grinning widely, a long finger circling the damp patches over his nipples. The fabric grabbed at the tender bits of flesh held erect by the cold metal clamps and he gasped. He gasped again when his lover's mouth replaced the finger, teeth and tongue and lips working his sensitive flesh.

A hand slid down his stomach, the muscles fluttering as those knowing fingers traced patterns of desire over the tee-shirt. A pause at the waist-band of his jeans. He held his breath and shifted his hips. A surge of heat. . . no, cold. . . no, heat crackled down his legs and up his gut and along the length of his imprisoned cock. Welcome warmth and pressure covered his groin and he arched up against it, rubbing himself against the soft denim. The stiff leather of the cockring bit into his tender scrotum -- he winced and pulled back slightly.

Soft noises soothed and calmed, and the hand cupped and lifted. The pinching eased, and he sighed in relief, pushing up into the beloved clasp again. Three firm strokes coaxed a moan from between clenched teeth, and his fingers dug deep into the cushions beneath. The pressure traced the seam down between his spread legs, rubbing the folds of material against his tender flesh. Fingers probed further, locating the hard rubber of the plug, teasing it, shifting it, sending jagged bolts of pleasure tearing through his gut, wringing another moan from him.

A pop, a tug, and cool air curled around his erection, followed by strong fingers. Another gasp.

Warmth enveloped him -- it seared in contrast with the cool air. He closed his eyes and shook as teeth and tongue and lips tormented him. He thrust blindly, unable to find relief, and cried out his frustration.

A chuckle tickled his cock and his voice rose to a wail. Another tweak to his tender nipples almost made him scream. Hands moved, and the plug was pushed in further. His hands grasped the air, nails biting into the palms, fists pounding the cushions. It was good. . . It was. . . It. . .

A flick, and the leather binding him was gone. Pain and pleasure mingled as his balls shifted and finally. . . finally were able to draw up. . . A long lick up the side of his erection, wet warmth on the top -- he looked at his lover, smiling around his cock -- and was instantly dipped in boiling water. An involuntary thrust of his hips, a lash of heat over his groin, tendrils curling and snaking up his body and down his legs, and he filled that sweet mouth as he orgasmed.

A pause. A kiss. He tasted himself in that kiss, a strange and familiar taste. He lay listlessly on the couch, quivering as the clamps were removed, then allowed himself to be positioned on his side. His pants were lowered and the plug withdrawn, arms holding him tightly as he shuddered, his body adjusting.

Summoning his flagging energy, he turned over, opened his arms and welcomed his lover into his embrace.

A kiss.

A promise.

A murmured exchange of vows.

The movie had ended, unwatched, long ago.

***

Ninth

Jim opened an eye and watched the bead of sweat form on his lover's shoulder. It grew, glistening in the sunlight, one sparkle amongst many that decorated his lover's body. They ran, in glittering confusion, across his shoulders, down his back, and sprinkled his ass and thighs -- like sequins on a little girl's recital dress. Jim inhaled, sweat and desire mingling at the back of his throat in a heady mixture, and he wanted, more than anything, to lick his lover like a popsicle.

But he had been forbidden to move.

He ventured a small sigh and closed his eye. His damp forehead slid across his arms, and he could feel beads of his own sweat trailing down his back and sides. A breeze from the harbor curled over the edge of the balcony and tickled his flesh, making the damp hairs on the back of his legs dance and wave. He shifted unconsciously, then immediately stilled himself, almost holding his breath.

"You moved."

He said nothing. There was nothing to say. He had moved, after all. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened as his lover peeled himself from the blanket and sat up.

"This is so great! I can't believe how _hot_ it is, man. . . Oh, wow, Jim. You're soaked. . ." A warm hand skated across his back, gathering the sweat into a little pool at the base of his spine. It tickled, but he managed to remain still, and was rewarded with a series of wet kisses down his sticky back and over the curve of his ass.

"I'm going to get us something cool to drink. Turn over, so you don't get sunburned." The order was quiet, conversational, but he immediately turned over. The relatively cool air on his flushed chest and stomach made him feel almost lightheaded, and his flaccid cock revived when the breeze brushed against him. He settled himself comfortably, listening to the clink of ice cubes against glass as his lover fussed in the kitchen.

Bare feet padded across the wood floor and onto the concrete of the balcony. His lover sat beside him and slid his hand around the back of Jim's head, coaxing it up.

"Lift up a little, Jim, so you can have a drink. . ." A straw tickled his lips, and he drank the cold water gratefully. When he was done, he could hear the glass placed next to him, and his head was lowered to the blanket. His lover shifted, but did not lay down. Another clink.

"I'm going to cool you off some more. . . Remember -- don't move."

He hissed but did not otherwise respond as the ice cube circled his nipple. It felt hot -- hotter than the blazing sun and his scalding flesh -- and then it was cold. It moved to his other nipple, and he could feel the cold sinking into his chest. Down his sternum. . . The cold curled and twined around the heat inside him, neither one giving up its essence. There was no such thing as lukewarm. . . He shivered, just a tiny bit, when the cube nestled into his navel, the cold pooling there, a frigid punctuation mark in the midst of his burning body.

A shifting, and his lover continued to draw circles around his navel with one hand, while the other crept down his quivering stomach to caress his cock. The hand was cool, not cold, and he relished the feel of those fingers as they stroked him, hefting his heavy cock and balls almost assessingly. He was prepared when the ice cube joined the wandering fingers, felt his flesh contract, drawing up into him in search of warmth.

"Better?"

He nodded. A question must be answered. He was hot, but not from the sun anymore -- his body burned with need. His lover knew what he wanted, what he needed, and all he had to do was be patient. He would receive everything he wanted or needed. His lover had never failed him.

"Turn over. . ."

He rolled back onto his stomach, stretching luxuriously as he did so, gut tight with anticipation. Another clink. A fresh cube.

It began at the base of his neck and trailed down his shoulders, coolness painting his skin. Broad swipes along his ribs took him by surprise, and he steeled himself to stillness. An intricate design was traced across each cheek and down each thigh, whorls and curls arching back on themselves, inching their way toward the center, like some child's maze.

He shivered in anticipation -- he couldn't help it. The constant vibration in his gut had simply leaked out, taking his body hostage for a second. The cube stopped, and there was a pause.

He felt the whoosh of air before he felt the stinging slap on his ass, but he had no time to prepare. Almost immediately the cube skated over the same spot, soothing it. He gasped, his breath catching, and then shivered again when lips dragged across his cool skin, trailing warmth in their wake.

His lover patted the insides of his thighs and he spread them obediently. Movement, and warmth there -- Jim moaned softly, wanting what was to come. His cheeks were opened by firm fingers, and the ice cube swiped between. He involuntarily clenched his cheeks, but the fingers resisted, keeping him completely exposed to his lover.

Hot. Another stroke. Cold. A heavy drop of water trickled down his ass, tickling the tender skin and dragging on the soft hairs. The cold intensified, focused, and another drop of water trickled -- inside him.

Cold. Another stroke. Hot. He quivered continually now, hips rocking, accepting the wonderful sensations that threatened to consume him, a fire that raked his flesh, distilling his skin and muscles and bones into something other than what they are. . . were. . . would ever be. . .

A new cube -- he was so hot. . . A hand urged him to his knees and he eagerly raised his hips. He was stroked, caressed, his cock held firmly in a cool hand. Fingers, cold and wet, probed him, opened him further, cold and hot separate, yet entwined. He shuddered and a sob escaped him, half-choked, almost strangled at its birth. It was a signal his lover understood and answered. He was filled and fondled, over and over, until he teetered on the cusp, suspended by his lover's will. A kiss, a nip, a firm tug, and he was pushed over, falling with a wail cried into the soft folds of the blanket beneath him. He collapsed, panting, his lover's fingers still inside. A gasp and grimace as they left him, then he was enfolded in an embrace that held his soul as well as his body. . .

***

Tenth

A light kiss landed on the inside of his wrist, and he automatically tried to raise his hand to follow those lips, but the restraint stopped him. The bed shifted, his other hand was raised to those lips, each finger awarded its own kiss and nip. A lick on the palm, a gentle bite on the mound of Venus, then that arm too was stretched out and secured.

More movement, then his lover slid a hand beneath his ass, lifting it in silent command. He planted his feet flat on the mattress and obediently lifted his hips. A pillow was tucked beneath his lower back, and he settled onto the softness, back arched slightly, ass raised to what he knew was a convenient height. He clenched his cheeks together in anticipation of what was to come.

The quick kiss on his lips surprised him, for he had expected sensation elsewhere. Fingers tugged at the blindfold, smoothing it and settling it securely. Another kiss, this one longer, deeper. The kiss slowly moved down to his left nipple, teeth joining in to tease and torment. A pinch, cold and unyielding, continuing even after the mouth and fingers moved to the right one. He shuddered as that nipple too was raised and squeezed in the small clamp.

The hot not-pain in his chest continued as kisses moved down his stomach, over the stretched and sensitive skin around his navel. Warm breath tickled his erection, and he waited in vain for the fingers to hold him steady while the pliable leather was fitted snugly around him. Instead, the kisses continued farther down his body, garlanding his thighs. His legs quivered.

Hands slipped under his knees, urging them up and back. He waited, shifting his hips until he was comfortably settled, aware of the sounds of preparation being made, without focusing on them. A warning hand on his hip, then a kiss on his balls. He sucked in a deep breath, automatically calming himself. Without the cock ring, this was going to be difficult. . .

Another kiss, lower. A tongue joined the lips, exploring every fold and tender place, returning again and again to those spots that made him shudder and gasp. Warmth danced across his flesh, then moved inside him, and he cried out his pleasure. He felt himself opening, welcoming his lover, and a band of heat spread throughout his body, his whimpers sounding loud in his ears.

Then the warmth was gone, but the pressure against him remained. He grunted softly and pushed in the way that opened him further. Slowly, more slowly than he could bear, he was stretched and filled with slick coolness. A groan - it was big. More than he had been asked to take before, more than he could manage, more than he could stand. . . He felt the first nuggets of panic settle, cold and hard, in his gut, and bit his lip to keep from calling out the word that would stop it all.

Everything stilled. A hand stroked his thigh, a kiss was bestowed on his faltering cock. A quick quarter turn sent fire licking across his ass, up his thighs and abdomen, curling around his cock and balls. Another turn drilled desire deep inside, sending hairline cracks and fractures moving through him, fragmenting his solid interior, breaking it into jagged pieces of sharp pleasure. He spread his legs wider in invitation, wiggling his hips just enough to show that he was ready.

A murmured word of encouragement, a gentle push, and he felt his muscles close around the end. He was spread out along the keen edge of his passion, and shuddered as his lover's fingers traced the tightly-stretched muscle that encircled the thick end protruding from his body. Another turn, this one slow and steady, made him bark a warning, and strong fingers ringed his balls, giving him the moment he needed to back down from the chasm.

Then the pillow was slipped out from under him, and his legs were lowered. He shifted restlessly on the bed, his ass stretched full to bursting, his cock throbbing with every heartbeat. This was all new, unexpected. Where was his lover? What was he planning now? He waited, bending his knees, trying to accommodate the bulk inside him. He felt like he had been skewered on the molten point of his lover's passion.

A quick lick across his lips. He opened his mouth to receive his lover's tongue, tasting faintly of toothpaste and mouthwash. Soft hair spilled over his cheeks and throat, tickling him gently. A muscular thigh slid across his belly, then that beloved body straddled him, the heat from his lover's erection burning a hole in his gut.

Fingers plucked at his chest - the almost-forgotten clamps twisted his tender flesh, and he bit back a cry. Then they were gone, a warm tongue pressing his nipples flat, soothing the flaring nerve-ends.

Another kiss. Knowing fingers quickly slicked his erection, guiding it. . . He called his lover's name as he entered the strong body above him. Soft panting breaths, hands gripping his shoulders tightly, heat and pressure together shaping him, forging a diamond out of coal. . .

He waited until his lover's ass came to rest against him. A wiggle, a flex of muscles, signaled readiness. He thrust, claiming and being claimed, filling and filled, over and over, until he felt the tell-tale quiver that presaged release. With a shout, he plowed deeper, every tendon and muscle drawn to breaking-point, until he finally tumbled out of control, his hips continuing to rock long after he had finished.

A groan. He wasn't sure who voiced it. His lover was draped bonelessly over him, a warm, sticky blanket. Another groan, not his, as his lover crawled up his body to kiss him, pulling free from his limp cock with a shudder. His hands were released, the wrists and fingers massaged until they were warm again. The blindfold was removed, and he traced those beloved features with a fingertip, outlining lips, sliding down the nose, feathering the soft eyebrows.

He was wiped off and nudged over onto his stomach, his legs spread wide. Careful fingers tugged and pulled, emptying him. His muscles, stretched for so long, protested, and he writhed as they contracted. It wasn't pain, but sharp, deep pleasure that flashed through him. He was rolled over again, gathered into shaking arms. He wrapped himself around the smaller body as tightly as he could, flesh to flesh, hearing his lover's breathing slow, feeling his muscles relax, until he, too, was lulled into sleep.

***

Eleventh

He flinched as the truck door slammed, and tried to smooth out the smile that threatened to blossom. His lover's noisy breaths and racing heartbeat pounded through him, almost echoing off the doors and roof of the small cab.

"You were _flirting_ with her, Jim!" It was a growl.

He shrugged, staring out the windshield at the dark and damp street. "Sorry, Chief."

"You _bet_ you're gonna be sorry." A strong hand grabbed his chin and turned his head. He floundered, drowning in deep blue eyes. "You're _mine_, and I don't share."

His mouth was captured briefly, a tongue took possession, and then his lover broke away. He stifled a small moan of disappointment.

"Drive home, Jim. I guess you need another reminder of just whose property you are."

He shivered, a delicious coil of heat twisting through his gut. This was going to be good. . .

As soon as the loft door closed behind them, his lover grabbed his chin again, eyes hard and bright. "Bend over the couch, pants down, and hold yourself open."

A wave of pure, raw lust crashed over him. It was going to be better than he expected. He hurried to comply, letting his trousers and boxers pool around his ankles, lift his ass high as he bent over. His fingers dug into his cheeks and he pulled them apart, biting back a gasp as his moist skin cooled.

He waited, listening to the sound of water running and jars being opened. He could hardly admit it, even to himself, but he loved this. Being so vulnerable, allowing his lover to touch him so deeply. And the sensation of the warm water flowing into him. . . He took a deep breath and regained control in time. No one would be happy if he came now.

Then his lover was back. A damp hand caressed his back and stroked between his cheeks, eliciting a quiet moan.

"You love this, don't you? Giving up control, letting me do whatever I want with you?" A slick finger pressed into him, and he blindly pushed against it. The finger quickly popped out. "No, Jim. That's not how it works. Now stay still. . ."

Cool, hard plastic entered him, then warmth slowly trickled inside. His fingers clawed at his ass, desperately holding himself open as liquid heat snaked around and through him, coiling, uncoiling, licking every part of his body with fire. He buried his face in the pillows and writhed, spitted on the end of a rubber hose, only anchored by the soft words of encouragement his lover constantly murmured.

He panted, full to bursting, the water and herbs inside him both soothing and exciting. A warning touch, and then the plastic was removed. He clenched himself tightly closed, enduring the spasms and tremors in his muscles, waiting patiently for those quiet moments when his body hummed and vibrated with pleasure. He could stay like this forever. . .

"You can go now, Jim." Hand pulled him upright, covered his fingers still parting his ass and moving them away. "Step out of your pants, man. I don't want you to break your neck." He obediently lifted his feet, then headed to the bathroom, cherishing these last moments.

He made sure he was completely empty before returning. His lover waited beside the table, a folded towel laid on one edge. Jim leaned against the table, his ass cushioned by the towel, his arms propped on the table, supporting him.

"Spread your legs."

Cool fingers firmly grasped his cock, and a sudden pressure around the base made him wince. Then his balls were pulled and separated, thin leather straps keeping them down and apart. He closed his eyes and swallowed heavily - he had a long night ahead of him. A single stroke along the length of his cock made him jerk and thrust his hips. A soft chuckle from his lover blazed through him. Then his eyes flew open as his cock was enveloped in soft leather, covering from the base to three-quarters of the way up the shaft. He watched, startled, as his lover tightly laced up the cock-glove, tying it off with a silly bow at the end.

Blue eyes sparkled, and his lover leaned forward to brush a kiss across his lips. "I've been wanting to surprise you with that for a while. And now is the perfect time to try it out." He followed those full lips, his neck craning for more, until a hand in the middle of his chest stopped him.

"No way. You are _so_ not finished yet." His shirt was quickly unbuttoned and opened, then those lips were fastened on first one nipple, then the other, creating small hot-spots on his chest. His head fell back, and he groaned. A sharp nip made him jump, another made him hiss, and he bit his lips as his lover caressed the clamps that forced his nipples into tight peaks.

An assessing glance, a quick lick of full lips, then his lover circled the sofa, pushing the coffee table to one side. He sat on the sofa, knees almost touching the table, and gestured to Jim.

"Arms on the table, knees on either side of me," he said, patting the cushions next to his thighs. Jim slowly got into position, careful not to kick his lover with the boots he still wore. He lowered his head onto his forearms as gentle strokes were feathered up the backs of his thighs and across his ass. His cock throbbed, his balls moved futilely in their leather prison. A warm breath was the only warning he received before his cheeks were pulled apart and lips and tongue latched onto his hole. He screamed in surprise, and quickly bit it back as his cheek was pinched, hard. Lips murmured against his sensitive skin, teeth worried the tiny folds, the tongue soothed and tickled and then plunged straight into him. He shoved his fist into his mouth and bit down as each and every nerve in his ass came screaming to life, assaulted by that relentless mouth. Fire gusted across his flesh, searing and charring and leaving behind a fine ash of pleasure.

Then the mouth was gone. He gulped air, willing his spasming lungs to work. He was expecting the cold hardness that touched his hole and relaxed as it was quickly twisted into him, his muscles closing gratefully around the small protrusion at the end. He received a kiss on each cheek.

"Lay over my lap."

He scrambled to obey, stretching out on the sofa, his cock tucked between strong, jeans-clad thighs. His hands were pulled to the small of his back and held firmly in place. His clamped nipples scraped against the cushions, sending jolts of pain/pleasure racing across his ribs.

"You are _mine_, Jim. And if spanking is the only way to get that through to you, then that's what you'll get."

He clenched his ass, his muscles stretching to accommodate the plug, and flinched when the first slap landed. Hard, but not brutal.

"Count them, Jim."

"One."

Smack.

"Two."

Smack.

"Three."

Smack. His ass began to burn.

"Four."

Smack. He wriggled and then groaned as his cock was squeezed.

"Five."

Suddenly the plug was pulled half-way out then thrust back in. Smack. Molten fire spread over his ass and down his thighs.

"Six."

Smack.

"Seven."

A pause. He waited, his flesh jumping like that of a nervous horse. Smack.

"Eight."

Smack.

"Nine."

The plug was jerked out. Smack. His ass spasmed.

"Ten."

He was suddenly filled again, hard strokes reaming him as he shook and bit the cushion to muffle his cries. It wasn't the plug. . . Then he realized that his lover was using his fingers, twisting and twining them inside him, sending flashes of pleasure through his body in a demanding Morse code.

"Upstairs. Now."

The fingers stayed where they were. He gingerly got up and walked up the stairs, that strong hand pressing inside him, the other hand stroking his arm.

Once upstairs, his lover climbed into bed, leaning back against the pillows, forcing Jim to kneel beside him, his fingers still achingly deep inside.

"Suck me."

Heat surged through him as he unfastened his lover's pants and exposed his hard cock and balls. The fabric between his thighs was damp from holding Jim's cock there. Fingers twisted and tugged, reminding him of his orders. He licked his lips, then slowly, very slowly, engulfed the hot flesh. A sigh, a gentle caress in and out of his ass, told of his lover's pleasure. His tongue swirled over the tip, his teeth scraped down the sides, as the scent and taste of his lover filled him as completely as those fingers filled his ass. He began an insistent rhythm with his mouth and tongue, which was matched by the fingers, dragging them both closer to completion. He rolled tender balls gently in one hand, feeling them turning beneath the thin skin and draw close to the engorged cock that was pulsing in time with his lover's frenzied heartbeat. He sucked hard, once, then capped the tip with his lips and licked. The body beneath him jerked and shuddered, ejaculate filling his mouth, making him swallow frantically, desperate to claim every drop. His lover's cry rang in his ears, the fingers jammed tightly inside him, and he sagged weakly, muscles flaming and jumping, his cock still rock-hard, imprisoned in its tight bindings.

A few moments of breathless stillness, then his ass was emptied, the muscles clenching in a futile search for what had stretched them. He hissed and twisted, eyes closed tightly, pleasure whipping through him again and again.

Strong hands peeled off his shirt, guided him onto his back, and drew his arms up over his head, binding his wrists together. He shifted as his hands were tied to the railing, raising his knees in anticipation of what was to come.

"Eager, aren't you?" The voice was rough and husky, still recovering from the scream that had punctuated his orgasm. It was the most beautiful voice Jim had ever heard. He forced his eyes open. His lover smiled down at him, then leaned forward to lick his slick lips and scrape his teeth across Jim's jaw and down his throat. His boots and socks were quickly pulled off.

A hand caught Jim's leg behind the knee. A padded binding was buckled around his knee and attached to the railing, pulling Jim's leg to one side and lifting his hips off the mattress. The other leg was similarly bound, and two pillows, covered with a towel, were carefully placed to support his back and hips.

Jim stared at the ceiling and paced his breaths, calming himself, relaxing the muscles that would allow this special, intensely personal act. He loved and dreaded it at the same time.

Cool gel was smeared on his hole and pushed inside, chilling his heated flesh. He raised his head and looked at his lover, his heart melting at the small frown of concentration, the way white teeth worried a swollen lip. More gel was squeezed onto a coated hand, and then his lover met his eyes. Jim's head fell back against the mattress. 'Beloved,' he called silently, 'beloved.'

Fingers filled him again, and he breathed slowly, letting the sensations roll through him, accepting, embracing, letting go. The pressure mounted, then retreated, as they stroked him firmly. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, bearing down as they pushed further inside. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he was stretched by that slick hand. More fullness.

//Four,// he thought, then felt a small wriggle. //And the thumb.//

A pause, then a spot of coolness landed on his hot, tight muscle. More gel. He caught his breath as a knuckle, another, then three in quick succession slid along the drum-tight opening. Pressure from the inside pulled at him, like it was dragging his guts out of his body, and the hard bumps of knuckles popped out again. He moaned, his aching cock dribbling oily drops onto his stomach that trailed down his sides. His balls twisted, straining against their bonds, as the hand pushed in and out of his wide-stretched hole.

He wailed as the hand pushed deeper, then gasped as his muscle snapped around the wrist. Then the hand turned, twisting in a quarter-circle before returning, making him shift restlessly. He was so full. . . His bound hands clenched and unclenched, his legs flexed and relaxed, his entire body ached for release. Another turn of the wrist sent a flare of heat racing up his cock, and he tossed his head from side to side, calling out the name of his lover - a plea, a prayer. . .

The hand inside him stretched wide, and he writhed around it, pinned to the mattress by his lover's arm. His skin burned, his body spasmed and jerked as bolt after bolt of pleasure shot through him. His cock bobbed and swayed, flushed and weeping so much that the leather embracing it was saturated. Colors danced before his closed eyes, his chest labored to drag air into his lungs, his heart pounded so loudly he wondered that it didn't burst.

And then he was empty.

His ass gaped open and closed, his body jerked against the bonds. Something cool covered his ass, wiping and soothing his burning skin. Then his legs were released, stretched out and massaged with firm strokes. A tugging at his groin made him flinch and then cry out when his cock and balls were freed. They throbbed cruelly until gentle fingers rubbed the chafed skin. His nipples were pinched, then pressed flat, the clamps disappearing. He shuddered, pulling against the bonds that still held his hands over his head.

As he shook, strong hands pulled him up the bed and rolled him onto his side, and a warm body spooned behind him. He almost sobbed as his lover's hard cock pressed into his back and hands stroked his chest and flanks. Then his tender hole was filled again, ripping a cry from his throat with the knowledge that it was his lover's cock that was stretching him, his lover's cock that would push him over the precipice and send him hurtling into the void.

Lips pressed against his neck and shoulders, fingers grasped his hipbones, while he was reamed over and over. He burned beacon-bright on the point of his lover's cock.

"You're _mine_," came the words in his ear, exhaled more than spoken. "_Mine_, _mine_, _mine_. . ."

"Yours," he gasped, slamming his hips back to take in as much as he could.

A hand trailed down his stomach to encircle his cock, and pumped once.

"_Yours_," his lover whispered.

The world fell apart. His lover's cock spasmed and pumped inside him, quick panting breaths tickling his back. The hand clasping his cock tightened, and everything that was Jim Ellison gathered together in his belly, boiled and grew and exploded in hot spurts, jerking his impaled body as he twisted and writhed and cried out his love.

Time passed, filled only with slowing breaths and occasional spasms coursing through lax bodies. A sigh, a kiss, and his hands were released. A pause, then his sweaty, sticky skin was wiped clean. He curled up on his side, aching muscles throbbing with satisfaction, as the blankets covered him.

A kiss, a sigh, a whispered profession of love, and he was gathered into a warm embrace.

He really ought to be bad more often. . .

***

Twelfth

Turnabout was indeed fair play.

Jim stroked the soft skin of his lover's wiggling ass. He could feel the muscles, tense and quivering, beneath the gooseflesh, and glanced at the clock.

"Only four minutes to go," he said, his hand moving down to cup a rounded cheek and then trace the moist, tightly-clenched cleft.

"Can't. . ."

"Sure you can." His other hand slipped beneath the shirt-tail to caress his lover's back, soothing the bunched muscles. He bent down and kissed each cheek, then continued his gentle strokes over the writhing body that lay draped across his lap.

Moans had almost turned to sobs when he reached over and untied the bound hands, then smacked the damp ass.

"Go on."

His lover scrambled off his lap and dashed for the bathroom. Jim smiled, pleased, and adjusted his hard cock in his pants. It was payback time.

He walked upstairs and got the jeans from the drawer, the cockring from the bedside table, and then hummed a cheerful tune as he lubed the plug. A flushed and panting lover appeared at the top of the stairs, and he jerked his head toward the bed.

"Hand and knees, Romeo."

He enjoyed teasing his lover with the plug - pushing it in, pulling it out, twisting it quickly and then plunging it deep into that quivering ass. Before the other man had time to do anything other than call out his name, Jim flipped him onto his back and began to stroke that wonderful hard cock. Hips arched up and he pinched the moist tip gently, murmuring a remonstrance. Oh no, they weren't done yet. . .

He fondled the loose balls, shivering as they rolled inside that thin, sensitive skin. Mustn't leave it too late. . . He fastened the cock ring snugly around the base, smoothing and adjusting it until all the loose flesh was smooth, then fitted the remaining straps around the balls. He eyed his work appraisingly as his lover groaned, then pulled the extension with the three rings up his cock, until the leather straps attached to the rings were fully extended.

His lover's hands stroked his arms, and a husky voice spoke of love and lust and coming quickly, please.

He just shook his head and guided two sock-clad feet into the jeans. It took them ten minutes of sweat and struggle to get the jeans on his lover - of course, they were a size too small, and had been shrunk in the dryer to boot - but Jim finally fastened the waist and smiled. His lover lay sprawled on the bed, in jeans so tight they looked painted on, his bound cock springing from the open fly. Jim had wanted to tuck in his shirt, but there was no way anything else could fit in those pants, so he consoled himself by stripping the shirt off his lover, worrying his nipples, and tracing intricate designs across his furry chest.

"Jeez, Chief," was all he could mutter as he adjusted himself again. "Any hotter and you'd spontaneously combust."

"Any tighter and I'd be crippled for life, you mean," came the reply, accompanied by a leer and arms raised for an embrace.

The embrace and several hard kisses duly awarded, Jim rolled over and piled up several pillows into the middle of the bed. He draped his lover over the pillows, then stretched his hands over his head and tied them to the railing. There was enough slack so that he could rise to his elbows, but no further.

Jim paused a moment to admire the play of stretched back muscles, then to caress that beautiful ass and to run a finger firmly down the back seam. A moan and a wriggle erupted when he poked at the plug, so he did it again and sighed in anticipation.

Capturing an ankle, he tied it firmly to one corner of the bed, repeating it with the other. The jeans creaked ominously, and his lover echoed the sound. He smacked the upraised ass, delighted with the noises produced by the tightly-encased flesh and his lover's throat. Indulging himself with a few more swats, he then soothed the hot bottom with a kiss.

He picked up the scissors and contemplated his plan of attack. Deciding that 'X' traditionally marks the spot, he squeezed two fingers between that delicious ass and the groaning fabric and began his cut. He snipped, exposing the soft, flushed skin, and it bulged out of the crossed slits cut in the dark denim. He opened the flaps and nuzzled, reveling in the heat of the pinkened cheek, licking and nipping until he had to hold his lover's writhing hips still.

He paused for a moment, contemplating the merits of symmetry, then decided that the other half would wait - he had to see more of this enticing cheek. A few more snips, and he had widened the slits from the waistband to the join of ass and thigh. Liberated flesh spilled over the edges and quivered beneath his touch. Working carefully, he cut off the flaps along the waistband, down the side seam, and just underneath the curve of the cheek. While grinning wickedly to himself, he continued up the edge of the back seam, bumping certain areas more often than not and smirking at the shivers wracking that body.

Then it was time to play. It was fascinating to observe his lover's vigorous vocal and physical response to lips and tongue and fingers and teeth, fascinating to concentrate on one smallish area of his body, fascinating to be truly creative given the constraints under which he currently worked.

He finished off with a few smacks on the damp, marked cheek, satisfied that sufficient attention had been paid to that mound of flesh.

"Next. . ." he said, chuckling at the piteous whimper that greeted his announcement. He was carefully monitoring his lover, and the only reason he was whimpering was because Jim wasn't finished yet. Still and all, delayed gratification was good for the soul. Jim didn't mention this out loud, however, because his lover wasn't really in the right frame of mind to appreciate the statement.

Speaking of delayed gratification. . . Jim adjusted himself again, grimacing at the damp patch on the front of his trousers. Soon, boys, soon. . .

Grabbing the scissors, his lover's other cheek was quickly laid bare and lavished with attention. The whimpers and moans grew louder as Jim traced the remaining cloth across the waistband and down the rear seam. His fingers lingered on that thin strip of fabric, tucked tightly between the glowing cheeks, each poke and prod generating a jerk and hiss from his lover.

Nearly time. . .

He shucked his pants and boxers, gingerly slicking himself, gut flip-flopping with anticipation. Wielding the scissors one last time, he cut the rear seam and peeled it down, exposing the end of the firmly-embedded plug.

Playtime was over.

He pulled out the plug, tossing it to the side, and, before his lover could do more than squeal in surprise, plunged his cock into the twitching hole. Flames danced over his skin, followed by ice, followed by fire. He panted and thrust and swore under his breath at the glory of it all. His lover struggled to his elbows and slammed against him, invoking his name over and over.

His fingers fumbled on the cockring and he stopped short, shaking his head to clear it. Pink cheeks clenched his cock tightly, and he gritted his teeth and smacked the left one.

"Gotta get you undone, Chief. . ."

A groan of understanding, and the hips beneath him lifted as much as possible. He undid the ring, trailing kisses down the sweaty back as his lover moaned and shifted, pressing into his roving fingers.

"Now, Jim, now!" Desperation sharpened his voice.

With a growl, Jim thrust deep inside, his balls slamming against that hot ass. He ground his hips, his cock making tiny circles in his lover's stretched hole. A shudder from one passed to the other and back again, a jerk, a thrust, and then his lover's voice wailed out his release, muscles clenching, hips pumping, as he spent himself on the pillows.

Jim almost screamed as the iron band contracted around his cock, dragging his orgasm from him. He shouted, rocking against his lover, jamming his cock into that willing flesh as far as it would go.

Then he collapsed, still joined, and drifted for a while.

When he came to himself, he kissed his lover's sweaty neck, brushing aside the damp hair to nibble at an enticing ear. A thrust for good luck, and then he pulled free and sat up to inspect the damage. What a sight. . . Sweat, semen, rosy flesh, fraying denim. . . This could become addictive.

He cleaned himself up and then returned to the pinned man, whose complaints at still being bound were becoming more and more strident. He caressed that delicious ass and then released both feet, rolling him off the pillows onto his back, arms still restrained overhead.

"Hey, Jim. That was really great! Wow, I loved the sensation of being cut out of the seat, and the reaming. . . Well, it was incredible! Now, how about untying my hands? And man, you are going to have to cut me out of these jeans, 'cause there's no way I'm gonna be able to. . ." The voice trailed off and wide blue eyes stared at him. "Jim? You okay?" A wiggle, the soft cock flopping to one side, pants and belly still glistening. "C'mon, man. . ."

Jim smiled at him, new, exciting images of what he could do with a restrained lover crowding his brain. His cock twitched and filled, suddenly interested in life again.

He picked up the plug and cockring, leering slightly.

"It's time for round two, Chief. . ."

 

End

 


End file.
